Jade, the new girl at Camp Half-Blood
by demigod1019
Summary: Jade is a abnormal 15 year old girl with dyslexia, no parents, a scary new nurse maid at the orphanage, who finds out that she is some kind of half god half human person! Her life gets totally changed thanks to these people called demigods!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a short story about a new girl at Camp Half-Blood named Jade Parker. Happy reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is a description page for Jade, just like I did with my first one. I purposely left out somethings. Happy reading! :D**

**I only own Jade, Sky, and Amber; the rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan **

_**Jade Parker**_

Name: Jade  
Personality: quiet, shy, nice.  
Godly parent: Hades

Sibling(s): Nico and Hazel

Age: 15  
Best Friend: Sky Vine  
Friends: Sky, Rachel, Hazel, and Nico  
Crush/Boyfriend: Travis Stoll  
Enemies: Drew, Clarisse, Connor, and Jason  
Weapon of choice: sword  
Special Power: geokinesis, necromancy, sensitivity to death, umbra kinesis, induced fear  
Favorite Color: Black and White  
Favorite animal: Creepy ones  
Favorite activity: Pranking

**My story:**

My mom committed suicide when I was 10 and my jerk of a dad was the reason behind it! My dad left my mom and I when I was 3 months old, promising that he will come back when I was 10. Then, a few days after my b-day my dad sent us a letter which said that he can never come back. So, my mother got so sad and embarrassed (for some reason) that she killed herself. My life has been pretty dull after that until a few kids so-called demigods came and took me to some camp.

***What people think of me***

Percy Jackson: She's a little creepy, but she's nice once you get to know her, sometimes.  
Annabeth Chase: I respect her powers. I would never want to make her mad.  
Jason Grace: She scares the crap out of me!  
Piper McLean: Jade? I've seen her around. Never actually met her.  
Leo Valdez: Wait.. say who now?

Amber Jackson: She's nice, but she pranked me once, it pissed me of.  
Hazel Levesque: I love her! As a sister of course.  
Frank Zhang: Never met her.  
Grover Underwood: I don't like her and the feeling is mutual.  
Tyson: Pretty, but scary.  
Rachel Dare: She's the only one who doesn't think my abilities are weird.  
Thalia Grace: She's a lot like Nico, just a little more talkative.  
Nico di Angelo: She's an awesome sister, but if that Travis hurts her, I will sqish him like a bee.  
Travis Stoll: I'm in love. She's wonderful.

Connor Stoll: I've never seen my brother act the way he does around her. But I hate her!  
Clarisse La Rue: She's a freak, but good with a sword.  
Will Solace: Don't know her.  
Chiron: She's great with her powers, but should learn to be a little more assertive.  
Dionysus: Ah, yes. Natalie is a powerful demigod.

Hades: I am very proud of my daughter and couldn't expect any more out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This whole story is going to be Jade's point of view. Happy reading! :D**

******I only own Jade, Sky, and Amber; the rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan **

My POV

I was reading a book on the bench(Sky and I had come to the mall to get some stuff and I was just waiting for her), when I felt a cold tingling down my back. I looked around very cautiously, making sure no one is getting back at me for pranking them. After I was pretty sure that it wasn't a prank, I heard screaming noises from the other side of the mall ; I looked up to see a huge dog-like thing looking down at me as if I was the target of a bullet. "Woa" I said stepping back and putting my hands in front of my face. It peered over me as if going to eat me. Then, I heard a faint voice scream "Flame!". After a few minutes, "It's fine, it's gone." said a very smooth voice, rubbing my back. I turned around to see 3 kids standing by me. One of them was the girl who was rubbing my back, she was very pretty, she had sea aquaish eyes, tanned skin, dark brown hair which looked black, she wore a faded shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it(like the other two), denim shorts, and grey sneakers. The other one was a boy, he was tanned, he wore jeans, a faded Camp Half-Blood shirt, a yellow tool belt, and he had curly hair. The third was a tanned boy, who looked a lot like the girl, accept he was wearing khaki shorts, another faded orange shirt that said Camp Half- Blood on it, and he had choppy hair. I looked around to see that the mall was on fire and people were screaming everywhere. "Come with us," said the boy who looked a lot like the girl. "Come on guys, let's move before the police comes." said the boy with the tool belt. "We have to wait for Sky!" said the girl, waving to Sky, who was coming out of the Barnes and Nobles, carrying a _The Hunger Games_ book. "Let's go," Sky said, tucking the book into the bag and all of us started to run, "come Jade!" "How do you know us?"I asked as we ran down the mall in failure, the door was still on the other side of the mall. "We'll tell you later." said the boy with green eyes. "Wait, this isn't making us go really fast." said the girl. She closed her eyes and slowly reached out her hands, suddenly, from every corner water came bursting, it picked all of us up, and speed towards the door. "Hey, they were going to fix the mall any way." The girl said, still holding out her hand as if controlling the water. "Nice going, sis" said the boy with the green eyes. "Thanks Percy." She said, giving him a high five. Once we "surfed" to the front door, all the water disappeared and we started to run to Sky's car. It was a small faded blue car with a white convertable top. "Hey Sky do you mind if I drive," the girl said, almost getting into the front seat, "I haven't driven in forever." Then, my best friend replied "Sure, I have explain to Jade anyway." The girl got in the front seat as I slipped into the middle of the back seat. The boy with the green eyes was sitting in the front, the boy with the tool belt sat on my left and Sky sat on my right. The girl started the car and then the boy to my left said, "Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, I am the boy who set the mall on fire." Then, the boy in the front, by now I figured out that his name was Percy, said, "My name is Percy Jackson." "And I am Amber Jackson." said the girl driving, she was driving at a great speed. "Let me guess, you and Percy are siblings." I said lifting one eyebrow. "Yup." they both said at the same time.

**Sorry it's kinda short :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuation... sorry the first chapter was short, it was an intro. Happy reading! :D**

******I only own Jade, Sky, and Amber the rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan **

Suddenly, we stopped with a great jerk, "Go and get our stuff." Sky said, I realized that we stopped in front of the foster home. I ran inside, I tried to be very careful not to let anyone hear me, I stepped inside my room and grabbed Sky's and my things and stuffed them into a huge duffle bag. Right when I was about to step out the new, but scary, nurse maid stood in front of me and asked, "Where are you going, so late?" "Ummm… I'm going to Emily's house for a sleep over." "Oh realy!" she said turning into some hideous bird thing. "Help, Sky!" I screamed stinking against the door . "Coming! Flame!" said Leo, hoping out of the car with flames dancing on his hands. He and Percy came out of the car, and pushed me back, "Go in the car!" Percy exclaimed. I took no time in obeying, I ran into the car and asked, "What was that!" "They are smelling her Amber," said Sky looking towards the girl in the driver's seat, "and Jade we'll explain later." "Wait! Who is smelling me?!" I exclaimed. Then, Leo and Percy came out of the foster home and hoped in the car. "Nice job boys," said Amber, "now it's my turn to impress her." She started the car with a jerk and sped through the streets of Harrisburg. "Where are we going?!" I said. "New York." said Amber blowing away the hair in front her face away and speeding faster. "I could get us there in 6hrs, maybe 5." Soon, my eyelids started to grow heavy and my head fell on top of Sky's shoulder.

* * *

"Get up sleepy heads, we're here."Amber screamed. Every one woke up moaning and groaning. "Holly Hephaestus!" Leo said looking around the almost broken car. "What happened?!" exclaimed Percy. "We're demigods, what do you expect, they are going to try to attack us." Amber said. "True, what's the time?"Sky said. "12 am" I said looking down at my favorite black watch. "Toldjya, I could get us there in 5 hrs." Amber said, getting there out of the car. I looked to my left to see Leo fast asleep. Everyone except him got out of the car; Amber opened the car door, gave Leo a peck on the check and whispered, "We're here." Leo got up and stepped out of the car. "Oh my goodness." I said looking at the huge arched sign that said Camp Half-Blood on it. "Come on inside" said Sky as she passed through the bottom of the arch as a white ripple flew across the arch as if there was a protected layer in front of the camp. I slowly walked under the arch, I looked around in awe. Suddenly, I gasped, there stood a huge half man half horse. "Hi I'm Chiron, we have been waiting for you," he said, "you guys go to your cabins it's really late, Sky take her with you to the Demeter cabin, because there are kids sleeping outside the Hermes cabin, it's so filled up." "Yes Chiron." she said nodding and holding my hand. "Wait.. the Demeter cabin?" I said as we walked towards a flower decorated cabin. We stepped inside and many other kids were sleeping, "You sleep on the empty bed next to me." Sky whispered as she walked into what I hoped was a bathroom. Later she came out of the bathroom in her favorite flower covered pjs. Then, I changed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation... sorry that they are kinda short (I guess that's why it is called a short story :P). Happy reading! :D**

**********I only own Jade, Sky, and Amber the rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan **

Suddenly, I heard whispering noises, my eyes fluttered open and I screamed in surprise, they all screamed and stepped back. There were lots of kids hovering over me, as if I were an alien. "Hey guys, give her some space, she's new." Sky said as she pushed away the crowd around me. "Come on, Chiron is waiting for us." She said passing me my clothes. I got up and changed, after that we both stepped out of the cabin and I asked, "Where exactly am I!?" "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, and that means that the kids here are half Greek god and half human." Sky said. "That's funny, they aren't real." "Oh, but they are, ask Percy, Amber, and Leo, they have seen them before." "Then who's my godly parent?" I said putting up finger quotations in the air. "We don't know, that's why we are going to Chiron" We both walked for around a few minutes when we saw a huge, bulky girl, who strangely had biceps and she said "Hey there, who's the new puny?" she looked at me as if going to squish me like a bug. "Ja..Ja.. Jade Parker" I said grasping for Sky's hand. "We have to go to Chiron, keep on walking Clarisse!" Sky said bulging out her chest. "Hey Clarisse!" screamed a voice from far away. "I'll get you both next times!" Clarisse said pointing her meaty finger at Sky. "Who's that," I said walking and looking back at the huge bully walking away, "and what's her problem!?" "Don't worry about her." Sky said as we approached the half man, half horse. "No one has claimed you yet?" Chiron asked. "No sir."I replied. "Well then, Sky will give you a tour." "Let's go." she said as she grabbed my hand and turned me around. We started walking, for the whole day, or at least half of it, she toured me around the whole camp, and then I went back inside the Demeter cabin at sat down wanting to do what I loved to do, PRANK! I found out that Clarisse is an Ares kid so I reached into my duffle bag and got out a bottle of green muck. After the sun went down and it was time to sleep, I tiptoed into the Ares cabin, I opened the bottle quietly and spread the glop all over her, not knowing that it was a huge mistake to do that. After that, I went to sleep. When I woke up, Sky exclaimed in my ear, "Did you prank Clarisse!" "Yes, yes I did." "Well then, you made a huge mistake!" said Clarisse hovering over Sky's shoulder. She pushed Sky out of the way and said, grabbing the collar of my pajamas, "You're new, so I'll let you go, next time I'll pulverize you!" She let go of my collar and quietly walked out of the cabin. "You should have never done that," Sky said wracking her head, "even the Stoll brothers didn't do that!" "Who are the Stoll brothers?"

**Sorry this one is really short, but the next few are my favorite :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I get sort of tingly at these kinds of parts. Also, I got the part of how Travis and Jade first talk to each other based of a quiz I took on another website. Happy reading :D**

**********I only own Jade, Sky, and Amber the rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan **

I questioned. "Oh, you'll see today, we are playing capture the flag today." she said sounding very pissed. Later, I got dressed and head out to the field with Sky, who was mumbling apologies to Clarisse to herself. We both first got our gear on, I got a really cool black dagger, which I swung around for a little while. Suddenly, I saw an extremely handsome boy, who was maybe a few months older than me. He came up to me and said, "Nice moves." "Yah, Thanks" I replied, dazed as he walked by me with a red helmet in his hands."That is Travis Stoll," Sky said handing me a red helmet to me, "we're on the same team." The second she said that, I had butterflies in my stomach. Later, while we played capture the flag, I was assigned to be his partner, but the whole time he told me to do something, I would just nod my head, dazed and obey his order. The red team ended up winning because of some girl named Rachel Elisabeth Dare. By the end of the month,I found out that my dad is Hades, and that my brother and sister are really cool, my brother is like me, except more quiet at times. I also I had pranked so many cabins and so many people, including Sky, Amber, Leo, and Percy, I know that is mean, but I couldn't help myself. There was one cabin I hadn't pranked, the Hermes cabin. I walked out and headed towards the cabin. There I stood, holding a bag of snakes in my hand, looking around to make sure no one was looking. I was just about to step into the Hermes cabin when, I bumped into the most handsome boy ever, again. I saw him here and there, but the 2nd day I came to camp, I saw him playing capture the flag and have liked him ever since. I looked at him, trying to tuck away the bag of snakes. "Hey," he said, " you needed something?". "No, just came to see if I lost something and if it ended up in here." Then, a very loud hissing noise came from the bag. "So, you like pranking too?" he said looking at the noisy bag. I smiled and said, "Yes" "Come with me," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the other cabins. "Wait, were should I put this?" I said stopping. "Try the Aphrodite cabin bathroom." he said. I went inside and found that no one was there, then I remembered that it was dinner, so I kept the snakes inside and came back outside. We both walked towards the woods and then sat down by the creek. "I see that you have perfectly settled in." he said grabbing a blade of grass and playing with it in his fingers. I smiled and maybe giggled and said, "Yah, I can't help myself, but to prank." We talked for a little while more and then we both got up. While getting up, we bumped into each other. "Sorry", we both said at the same time. Then, he grabbed me by the waist and tugged me closer to him. "You're cute, you know." he said. By that time, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered ferociously and I said, "Thanks, you too." He pulled me closer and his lips met mine and we both stood there for a while. I never wanted it to end, but then, he let me go and we both quietly walked towards our cabins, turning around and looking at each other, right before the conch wrung.

Right before we all went to sleep, a loud a screaming noise came from the Aphrodite. I bet you that Travis and I smiled and chuckled at the same time.

**If you liked this chapter please review. Happy reading! :D**


End file.
